


With You All The Time

by rryiyu



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, lovely boys, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rryiyu/pseuds/rryiyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver来到北美，带着一颗热爱冰球的好奇的心，他对和任何人结成灵魂伴侣丝毫不设防，而北美，在这个层面上非常危险。于是在Shane的要求之下，Mikkel不得不照料他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我做了一部分二设的改动，让这玩意变得更加合理（AKA扯淡）。等等既然是硬盘文，我解释那么多干嘛？！

“Oliver Ekman-Larsson？”Oliver下了飞机，一个人迎了上来，“我是Mikkel Boedker。我想你应该知道我是谁。”

那是个北欧模样的金发男人，模样英俊，比他矮上一些，说着一口流利的瑞典语，带着很浓的哥德堡口音，只是在某些地方带着一些丹麦口音，Oliver当然知道他是谁，他伸出手：“你好，Mikkel。”

Mikkel皱着眉捉住他的手腕：“你没有戴上手环或者别的东西？”

“什么？”Oliver不解，Mikkel给他看自己的手表，“防止你在莫名其妙的状况下和人结成灵魂伴侣，然后被强制结婚的东西。”他的手表看起来和别的手表没什么不同，然而Mikkel将它翻转过来，反面的电子芯片宣告了它的身份。

Oliver在瑞典的时候也听说过，有些人会和别人在莫名其妙的情况下结成灵魂伴侣，他才18岁，还不想这么早就结婚，但是他从没想过会发生在自己身上，毕竟灵魂伴侣的结成需要触碰，而瑞典是一个非常注重个人空间的国家。何况他也没有想过会这么快遇上和自己至少有百分之五十灵魂对应的另一半。

“听着，Oliver，北美这里和北欧不一样。这里，唔，人多又杂，谁都搞不清什么时候遇到那个人，你知道的，百分之五十以上就能够通过简单的触碰结合，而百分之五十契合的灵魂伴侣，谁知道会怎么样。所以我们得给你配个阻碍器，随便什么，防止这种事情的发生。”Mikkel向他解释道，接着提醒他，“我带你去买一个临时的。在路上，你一定要当心，别和任何人碰到。大多数人都会戴阻碍器，但是也有人没戴。”

Oliver点点头，想来Mikkel说得没错，是他欠考虑了。

好在机场里就有买临时的芯片手环，Oliver挑着眉看着手上大大的“亚利桑那“字样。

“恩好，我知道了，没问题，我会的Doaner。“Mikkel听起来是和他们的队长在通话，他挂断电话，对着Oliver点点头：”走吧，Oliver，我带你去我的公寓。“

“你的公寓？”Oliver有些惊诧地重复，Mikkel温和地笑起来：“是啊，队长把你交给我了，谁叫我会说瑞典语。看来我得多个室友了。”

Oliver的英语说得并不好，这不代表他不会说，但是听到母语总是好的，Mikkel拍拍他的肩膀：“我还能帮你练习英语呢，毕竟我17岁就到北美了。”

“我们什么时候去冰场？”Oliver突然发问。

Mikkel正回身招来一辆出租车，闻言他转头，微笑：“我先带你到处转转，让你熟悉下这里。很快训练营就会开始的。”他抬手示意Oliver也坐进来，突然补了一句，“我觉得你会爱上这里的，OEL。”

OEL，Oliver在心里念到，这大概是他新的昵称了？

亚利桑那的天气很好，温暖，干燥，对Oliver来讲，这是个新鲜的体验。

他偷眼去看Mikkel，对方坐在副驾驶座上没有注意到他的目光。明明只比他大两岁，丹麦人却已经是成人的模样，而他看起来还是个青少年，不过在身高上有着优势。

他想他已经开始爱上这里的天气了，Oliver看着窗外的艳阳天，这样想。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver来到北美，带着一颗热爱冰球的好奇的心，他对和任何人结成灵魂伴侣丝毫不设防，而北美，在这个层面上非常危险。于是在Shane的要求之下，Mikkel不得不照料他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 目前应该就更两章，后面的可能要四月份更新了，最近比较忙，当然，这算是个存档。里面很多二设，比如OEL这个外号的来源，我只是偏心Mike而已，还有Mikkel的公寓应该是和Oliver一起找的，但我觉得这样更好。

Mikkel打开门：“上个月我原来的室友搬走了，有的家具还留着，不过你也可以重新装修下屋子。啊——”他顿了顿，接过Oliver的箱子，给Oliver拿了双拖鞋，“他把床搬走了。”

“我可以睡沙发的。”Oliver说。

Mikkel不赞同地摇摇头，看了眼手表：“现在还早，我们可以先去买好床，再去和队伍见面。你不用觉得不好意思，我答应队长照顾你，那我就得做好。”

他们去了趟宜家，买了一张单人床。折腾床倒是花了不少时间，不过大多数是Oliver笨手笨脚地帮倒忙，Mikkel实在忍不住了，就打电话给Shane，让他带着Oliver出去配阻碍器。

这么快就再见到Shane Doan是Oliver没有想到的，他一直很崇拜这位年长的球星，当Doan朝他伸出手的时候他仿佛再一次回到了选秀台上，几乎抑制不住自己心里的激动。

“还挺像样的嘛，Boeds。”Doan绕着快要完成的床走了一圈。“Boeds”，Oliver想，那是Mikkel的外号。

“当然，这床和我卧室里的一样。”Mikkel头也不抬地回答。

“嗯哼。”Shane有点心不在焉地回应，突然想起什么似的，他戏谑地笑了起来，“不知道是谁，在床上跳，把自己的第一张床弄塌了，只好去买第二张，装了半天差点连训练都迟到。”

“Doaner我不是在床上跳，我只是一下子坐在床沿上没坐稳倒下去而已。你快带OEL去买阻碍器吧，别在这里给我添乱子了。”Mikkel没好气地说。

“少年老成啊。”Shane在楼底叹着气说，“我把你交给他，没问题吧。”

“没问题。他很照顾我。”Oliver磕磕巴巴地用英语说。

Doan笑了笑：“如果我是Smitty的话一定会揉你的头的，OEL，你喜欢这个外号吗，Smitty给你取的。”

Mike Smith，门将都是很有趣的，Oliver点点头。

Shane笑了：“你和Boeds他们一样，喊我Doaner就好了，没必要那么拘谨。”

Shane开车带他去买阻碍器，他挑了一只手表。

“你和Boeds倒是很像，买的床一样，手表也差不多。”Shane说，“看来把你交给他照顾没错。”他们回到公寓楼下，Mikkel已经在等了。

“走吧，我们去和你未来的队友们见面，当然，什么时候，还是要看你训练营表现。”Shane拍拍他的肩膀。

“不错的手表。”Mikkel对他用瑞典语说。

“谢谢。”Oliver用英文回答他。

Mikkel一愣，很快切换成了流利的英文，他的英文几乎一点瑕疵也无，Oliver不禁想，自己什么时候也能如此。

“这么早就想练习啦，我还以为你得再缓缓呢。”

“我又不是听不懂，只是说得不太好。”

“多练练就不要紧了。”Mikkel耸耸肩。

Oliver见到了自己的队友们，他们都是些好相处的人，Smitty笑着揉乱他的头发，Yands偷偷给他和Mikkel一人手里塞了瓶酒，Doaner瞪了他一眼，也没说什么。Mikkel酒量不小，但没喝多少，反倒是Oliver，虽然酒量也不差，但是禁不住Smitty，Yands和Vermmie几个人轮番上阵哄骗，喝了不少。

回来的时候已经是深夜，Mikkel扶着他从没喝酒的Doan队长的车里钻出来，对Doaner比了个“没问题”的手势，把他弄到了屋里。

“嘿，嘿，嘿，Ollie，你怎么样？”Mikkel轻拍Oliver的脸颊，然后毫无预兆地被他吐了一身。

“小混蛋。”他嘀咕了句，确认Oliver不会再吐了之后，认命地去给Oliver和自己换上了干净的衣服。虽然Oliver比他高，但是这孩子实在是纤细得很，当然，是和Mikkel自己比起来，所以他的衣服还是能穿的。

至于裤子，Mikkel决定不管了。

他看着Oliver熟睡的脸庞，还全然是个少年的模样，清秀得反倒是更容易被误认为女孩儿。情不自禁地，他伸出手摸了摸Oliver还带着婴儿肥的脸颊。

“好梦，Oliver。”

Oliver翻个身，睡得香甜。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver来到北美，带着一颗热爱冰球的好奇的心，他对和任何人结成灵魂伴侣丝毫不设防，而北美，在这个层面上非常危险。于是在Shane的要求之下，Mikkel不得不照料他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章算是有进展吧【？】反正我觉得就是Oliver已经开始感觉到点啥了，恩，Mikkel的性格我觉得就这样，照顾人又喜欢欺负人。

Oliver醒来，懒洋洋地翻了个身，阳光透过窗帘照进来，让他的眼睛在眼睑下感受到了一片透亮且温暖的红色，空气里的咖啡香气让他开始慢慢清醒。

他睁开眼坐起来，宿醉的头脑缓慢地运作着，回忆起了他在哪里。

哦，他在菲尼克斯，炎热的沙漠之旁的城市，他来到这里，怀揣着成为一名NHL球员的梦想。

“你醒了？我觉得你看起来不怎么样。”Mikkel Boedker走进他的房间，年长些的丹麦人把一杯水和解酒药放在他的床头柜上，“他们疯起来是挺疯的，不过我觉得你的酒量是不怎么样。”他评论道。

Oliver脸上有些泛红，他记得昨晚喝了三四瓶啤酒，在Yandle的怂恿下喝了一杯龙舌兰，然后一切就开始变得模糊，他确实不该喝那玩意的，他从没喝过，也不知道会这样。

“你喝了吗？”他问，拿起水杯。

Mikkel耸耸肩：“昨天没喝，来的那年也被灌了，三杯吧。”他笑了笑。

Oliver垮下肩膀感到了无与伦比的挫败，但他同时也无法不注意到Mikkel笑起来很好看：“我头疼。”

“宿醉的代价。”Mikkel回答，“你该起来了，Oliver。已经十点了。”

他扶着额头发出哀鸣，Mikkel拍拍他的肩膀：“洗个澡，换身衣服，你就焕然一新了。”

Oliver对着他的手表看了半天，然后慢慢摘下它，走进帘幕里，热水从淋浴头里喷洒出来，他舒了一口气。

Mikkel Boedker是个英俊的男人，他当然知道，至于他摇摆不定的性取向，他当然也清楚——灵魂伴侣这种事物，本身就无关性别。

“芯片只是用来阻碍一些突发情况下的结合的，并不能够阻断灵魂伴侣之间的感觉。”Doaner这样告诉他，“当你遇到那个对的人的时候，你就可以摘下它了。当然我说的对的人不是那种随随便便有百分之五十的相合的人，而是更好，更合适的那种。”

他不知道什么感觉能够叫做“更好，更合适”。在十几岁的时候他遇到过几个人，男孩女孩都有，但是那时候他们都太小了而无法结合，而且他们之间所存在的那种感情也没有强烈到非那人不可的地步，就仅仅是种朦胧的好感，一种很快就会消退的热度。他的爸爸告诉他那是因为他们有一部分的灵魂是契合的，但不太多，所以他们一时间看起来像是坠入了爱河，但这只是一时冲动，大多数人不会那么早就遇到自己合适的人，但结合是一辈子的事情，要慎重。

他没有在瑞典找到那个人，所以来了美国。当然最重要的原因还是冰球，只是心底有个声音告诉他，要去美国，那里有人在等他。

他的妈妈说，完全契合的灵魂伴侣之间，从一开始就有一条纽带，虽然最后不一定能够相遇，但是总有一种牵引力存在于两人之间，努力把他们拉进对方的生命里去。

“Oliver，你在浴室里待太久了。”Mikkel的声音从门外传来，有些模糊不清，“你在里面解决个人需求吗？”他的语气隔着水雾依旧能够听出调笑的意味。

“……不，我只是宿醉。”Oliver憋了一会之后，终于能够冷静地回答，然后跨出去，不小心一脚踩在了一滩水里。

揉着摔疼的尾椎骨，他爆发出一阵咒骂，听得懂瑞典语的丹麦人在门外安静了一会，终于忍不住大笑出声。

“你还真是个孩子，Oille，只有孩子才会这样摔跤。”Mikkel笑得几乎要喘不过气来了。

“你得给浴室买个地毯。”他说，一边走出来，一边套上T恤。

Mikkel的目光扫过他白皙结实的身子，露出毫不掩饰的赞赏神色：“没问题。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver来到北美，带着一颗热爱冰球的好奇的心，他对和任何人结成灵魂伴侣丝毫不设防，而北美，在这个层面上非常危险。于是在Shane的要求之下，Mikkel不得不照料他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 脑洞太大不是我的错……只是感觉前一次进展太快了，再这样下去我觉得马上他俩就得滚床单了。  
> 再说我一直觉得这种我爱上你但是不知道你就是我的soulmate的梗才好玩嘛，不是因为他们就是soulmate那不可抗拒的力量而是因为他们就是他们啊……算了这个本身就是个悖论，无视我吧……  
> 所以他俩怎么还不去结婚啊！

因为Oliver并没有北美的驾照，所以Mikkel开车带着Oliver去到他们的主场，他下车去拿包，看见其他球员们背着装备，三三两两地走进门，他们都是生面孔，和他一样年轻。  
Mikkel从驾驶座看过来，笑着说：“他们有的是从AHL来的，有NCAA的球员，还有今年和你一起被选中的。这就是训练营。”  
“放轻松，Oliver。你会光芒四射的。”Mikkel去停车的时候，他在心里对自己说。  
在冰上的感觉总是惬意的，他做得很好，至少他自己这么觉得。  
“你表现得很棒，Oliver。”其他人都离开之后，Mikkel在更衣室里这么说，鉴于他上个赛季的表现，他也参加了训练。但他比起第一次来这里的其他人，要表现得游刃有余多了。  
“你觉得，我有机会……”Oliver没有说下去，他看着驾驶座上的丹麦人。  
Mikkel听了这话并没有看向他，外面亚利桑那下午的阳光依旧明媚火热，他的语气像是水面一样平静：“Oliver，你是我所见过的最棒的后卫。”  
Oliver没有说话，他觉得脸上莫名其妙地发烫，最后只能低低用瑞典语说了句“谢谢。”  
Mikkel扬起嘴角，伸手调小了音乐的音量：“我带你去逛逛怎么样？”  
“去哪儿？”他问。  
“就到处走走，看看这座城市。”Mikkel说，“虽然她很大，一天也逛不完。”  
“好，我也想看看这里，我未来要生活的城市。”他说。  
他们把车停在公寓的地下停车场里，Oliver这才发现公寓下面有个游泳池，Mikkel耸耸肩：“我们以后可以去。”他点点头表示赞同。  
菲尼克斯和他所居住过的任何一个瑞典的城市都不同，这是毋庸置疑的，走在街上没有人认出他们——因为Mikkel并没有像其他队员那么高的知名度，而他甚至还不是正式球员。  
他们并肩走着，Mikkel的手臂时不时碰到他的。有时丹麦人会戳戳他的手臂，告诉他这里或者那里的一些有趣的事情，他说这些是Doaner告诉他的。Mikkel是个好的同伴，说话风趣又温和有礼，偶尔会和他说些自己在瑞典的事情，他说他去瑞典是因为某种不可抗力在牵引，但是他没有找到那个不可抗力，这倒是很有趣。  
傍晚的时候，他们坐到一家麦当劳里享受冷气，Mikkel玩笑般地给他点了儿童餐，他吃着里面的麦乐鸡，看着Mikkel端来两杯新地，一个草莓一个巧克力的，他看着Mikkel把草莓味的那个递给他。  
“嘿！”他小小地抗议了下， Mikkel说了句“我付的钱”，抗议无效的他只好乖乖吃起了圣代，忽略上面的粉红色（其实他没有那么讨厌这个颜色），他还是很喜欢草莓的味道的，当然Oliver不会承认。  
“你想家吗，Oliver？”Mikkel突然低声问，他用了瑞典语，和Oliver记忆里的一样丹麦口音浓重，自从自己要求练习英语之后对方就再没有说过瑞典语，这突如其来的发问让Oliver一时愣住。  
“我……我不知道。”半晌，Oliver低低用瑞典语回答。他抬眼去看Mikkel，在丹麦人的脸上看到一种不同寻常的专注，仿佛Oliver是他最为重要的人一般，这样的想法让Oliver感到有千百万只蝴蝶在他的胃里翩翩起舞。  
“我想那是因为你还没有离家太久。那你享受我的陪伴吗？”他问，Oliver点点头。  
Mikkel突然握住了他没有带阻碍器的那只手腕，他的手掌粗糙又温暖，带着一点点汗湿的黏腻，他握得很紧，几乎让Oliver感到疼痛。Oliver突然就说不出话来了，这样的感觉就好像心里空缺很久的某个部分突然被填满一般，他不知道这种感觉来自何处，但却几乎让他恐慌起来。  
“果然如此。”Mikkel用丹麦语喃喃自语，Oliver露出疑惑的表情，他轻轻笑了起来。  
“怎么了？”那年轻的瑞典人这样问道，脸又红了，他的目光纯然清澈。他不知道，Mikkel有些失望地想，他从没有遇见过这样的情况，也没有人告诉过他。  
于是Mikkel放开Oliver，看着他的灵魂伴侣，露出一个有些无奈且苦涩的笑容：“没什么。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver来到北美，带着一颗热爱冰球的好奇的心，他对和任何人结成灵魂伴侣丝毫不设防，而北美，在这个层面上非常危险。于是在Shane的要求之下，Mikkel不得不照料他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实Oliver也不是傻的啦233333人只是太年轻没经验嘛，恩感谢Doaner吧……

Oliver和Mikkel回到家的时候已经是夜幕西沉，菲尼克斯炎热的天气让两人都出了一身汗。Mikkel走进屋子里就打开了空调，脱下T恤，大大咧咧地去拿冰箱里的可乐。

“喝吗？”他摇摇手里的罐子，Oliver点点头，他便再从里面拿出一罐可乐扔给对方。

Oliver接过可乐，打开了电视。

Mikkel一口气把可乐喝完，跑进浴室里冲凉，出来以后就看见Oliver被电视里的节目逗得哈哈大笑，他坐到Oliver身边，好奇地看着电视。脱口秀的主持人讲了个关于灵魂伴侣的笑话，关于一个从未遇到过他的灵魂伴侣的男人在遇到和他完全契合的那个灵魂伴侣时以为自己得了心脏病而去看医生的故事。

Mikkel不由得转头去看Oliver，后者恍若无所觉，但是Mikkel发现他的眼神变了。

节目结束，Oliver起身伸了个懒腰：“我该去洗澡了。”他说道，没有去看Mikkel。

“Oliver？”Mikkel察觉到有些不对劲。

“我不知道……Mikkel，我真的不知道该怎么办比较好……”Oliver看向他，眼睛睁得大大的，“别说，行吗？”

Mikkel盯着Oliver的眼睛看了很久，然后点点头。

Oliver低声说：“你没带阻碍器。”说完他就离开了，进了浴室，Mikkel听见里面传来水流的声音。

“你有心事。”第二天训练之后，Doaner把他拉到一边问。他是过来看看新人的，也跟着他们一起滑滑冰射射门，他察觉到Mikkel的心不在焉。

显然要瞒过队长是不可能的，Mikkel点点头，含含混混地承认了自己在想别的事情。

“怎么了，Boeds？我以为OEL是个很好的室友。”Doaner看着他眼睛下面淡淡的青色，“他睡觉打呼？”

“你是和Smitty还有Yands待太久了吗，Doaner？”Mikkel有气无力地反驳，“我们俩根本就不睡一间房。”

“我以为你们俩是一对。”Doaner回答。Mikkel惊骇地瞪大了眼：“什么！”

“Boeds，你以为我跟你们一样大？不光是喜好差不多，你们俩之间的吸引力我闭着眼都能感觉出来。他就是你对的那个人啊。”Doaner耸耸肩，“所以，你们俩现在什么意思？”

“他想装作一切都没发生过。”Mikkel小声说，“你知道的，灵魂伴侣必须要结婚……”

“他是担心这个？结婚就结婚呗，反正你们是一支队伍里的，不需要交易什么的。”Doaner无所谓地回答。

“他才18岁，我也才21，Doaner,我也不想这么早就结婚。而且他似乎从没有遇到这样的情况，完全没有办法处理。”Mikkel低下头，阴郁地回答。

“我还记得你18岁刚来这里的时候在酒吧里遇到个姑娘，长得可漂亮，灵魂跟你80%是契合的，她可差点让你昏了头。你说你想娶她，我和Yands差点没拦住。”Doaner回答，“那是场闹剧，但是你有一点是好的，Mikkel。”

“什么？”丹麦人抬头看他。

队长拍拍他的肩膀：“你有种。”

“你是说……”

“结合不是什么迫切的事情，你们确实太年轻了点，但是谈恋爱嘛，不是什么问题的。”Doaner撇撇嘴，“反正你们都知道了。”

Mikkel勾起嘴角：“谢了，Doaner。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver来到北美，带着一颗热爱冰球的好奇的心，他对和任何人结成灵魂伴侣丝毫不设防，而北美，在这个层面上非常危险。于是在Shane的要求之下，Mikkel不得不照料他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 甜不甜！

Mikkel洗完澡，走出更衣室的时候Oliver正坐在外面等他。他的装备放在脚边，闭着眼，看起来困得快要睡着了。Mikkel笑了笑，起了捉弄的心思，便到边上的自动贩卖机里买了两罐冰可乐，把一罐往Oliver的脸上贴过去。  
“什么……Mikkel！”Oliver猛地睁开眼睛，瞪着丹麦人。他的眼睛很大，Mikkel注意到，虽然含着些微的吃惊，他的双眼依旧是是清澈且安静的，和他的性格一样，Mikkel突然想起一只温驯的大猫。“没睡好？”他问。Oliver点点头，有些蔫头蔫脑的，在冰上活力四射的样子一去无踪了。  
他耸耸肩，想也知道Oliver没有睡好，因为他自己不也说是。他把可乐塞进对方的手里：“走吧，Oliver，我们回家。”Oliver站起来，拉开拉环喝了一大口，接着Mikkel擦掉他下巴上的可乐的动作让他脸红了。  
“Doaner跟你说了什么？”在车上，Oliver问。  
“没什么。”Mikkel回答，却忍不住咧着嘴笑了，Oliver疑惑地看着他，看他没有开口的意思，便也不再追问。  
他们遇到了堵车，Mikkel注意着前面的路况，Oliver看着外面，打了个哈欠，Mikkel注意到了，便对他说：“我看离回去还有好一会，你困了就睡吧。”  
Oliver点点头，一会便睡着了，Mikkel也有些困，但他可没法睡，就把剩下的可乐喝光，然后继续盯着前面。  
平平稳稳地把车开进地下车库，Oliver依旧熟睡着。Mikkel凑过去，借着停车场里昏暗的灯光，去观察他的睡颜。  
Oliver的呼吸平缓地扫在他的脸上，他的脸还带着些少年人稚气的柔和，轮廓是女孩子般的秀气。他好看的大眼睛闭着，睫毛偶尔颤抖，嘴唇轻轻地翕动着。  
在他意识到自己做了什么之前，Mikkel已经低下了头，吻住了Oliver。  
Oliver的嘴唇和他想象的一样柔软，那触感让他像是触了电一般起身，有些心虚地看了看周围，然后伸手去拍拍Oliver：“醒醒，Oliver，我们到家了。”  
Oliver睁开眼，眼中没有一丝睡意，反而满是笑意：“我以为你什么也不打算做了呢，Mikkel。”他懒洋洋地在对方的名字上拖长了调子。  
“你……Doaner找过你了？”他一时语塞，Oliver点点头：“早上他就找了我。”  
“那你是怎么想的？”Oliver伸出手握住他的手，对他眨眨眼。  
Mikkel长舒一口气，俯身亲吻他的唇。  
“所以我们现在是准备就在这儿做爱还是到楼上去吃饭？我可快饿死了。”Oliver在他们的唇终于分开时笑着问道，他的脸很红，双眼亮晶晶的。  
Mikkel大笑起来：“我可不知道你还会有这样的幽默感，O。”  
“你不知道的还多呢，快走吧，我能把一支军队的供给吃光了。”Oliver半真半假地抱怨着。  
Mikkel转头用嘴唇蹭蹭他的嘴唇，宠溺地揉揉他的头发：“遵命，我们这就去吃饭。”  
他们在电梯里，刻意地留了些距离，但是手握在一起，过了一会忍不住看向对方，然后一起笑了起来。  
电梯停下，Mikkel先走出去，Oliver跨过电梯门，轻轻地说：“你好啊，我的灵魂伴侣。”


End file.
